Surrender
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Uma noite, uma oportunidade, uma nova chance para aqueles que não tem medo de aceitar seus sentimentos. (Aya x Omi) Yaoi, Lemon


**Titulo:** Surrender  
**Autoria:** Suryia Tsukiyono  
**Co-autoria e Colaboração:** Kitsune Kudou (Já que esse fic surgiu enquanto estávamos no MSN. Valeu, Kit)  
**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon  
**Pares:** Aya x Omi

**_Está fic é dedicada especialmente a minha amiga Evil Kitsune, que é louca por Aya e Omi_**.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Surrender**

Ainda era madrugada quando o ruivo levantou da cama, havia passado boa parte da noite rolando de um lado para o outro, mas não conseguia dormir novamente. Foi até a janela e observou o céu escuro, estava um pouco nublado, mas algumas poucas estrelas ainda resistiam a força das carregadas nuvens. Voltou para a cama e acendeu um abajur, pensou que ler um pouco talvez o ajudasse em conseguir novamente o sono que havia perdido, no entanto mal leu algumas linhas e fechou o livro, estava inquieto demais. Saiu de seu quarto ainda com a roupa que dormia, descendo até a floricultura. Acendeu todas as luzes e observou as flores, se não conseguia dormir era melhor que trabalhasse, e assim começou a fazer alguns arranjos.

No andar de cima dedos ágeis percorriam o teclado do computador impacientemente. Omi se espreguiçou na frente do laptop, havia trabalhado durante a madrugada, queria encontrar logo as informações que Manx havia pedido, mas estava encontrando algumas dificuldades.

"Ah, já chega...", o loirinho esfregou os olhos que já estavam ardendo e levantou-se da cadeira. Caminhou para fora do quarto e decidiu-se por ir até a cozinha buscar um pouco de café para espantar o sono, foi então que percebeu a luz da floricultura acesa. "Quem será...".

Aya continuava trabalhando nos arranjos, andava de um lado para o outro pegando flores diferentes, fazendo um arranjo em uma cuia de vidro que havia encontrado, envolveu-a com algumas raízes e deu uns toques com folhas verdes de hera, por dentro da cuia colocou um pouco de água, para que as flores não murchassem muito rápido. Só então organizou-as de um jeito uniforme. Escutou um barulho na escada, mas não se importou, devia ser alguém que desceu para tomar água.

O loirinho ficou diante da porta da floricultura e girou a maçaneta meio apreensivo, quem poderia estar na Koneko uma hora daquelas? Ou será que algum deles havia esquecido a luz a acessa?

"Será? Acho melhor verificar...", convenceu-se e entrou bem devagar, não querendo se fazer notar, mas ao ver que era o espadachim quem estava ali, achou melhor perguntar se tudo estava bem, já que não era muito comum ter o ruivo transitando pela casa durante a madrugada. "Aya-kun, aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Aya encarou o menino apenas por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou a se concentrar no arranjo. "Não aconteceu nada, está tudo bem", respondeu enquanto cortava alguns galhos e folhas das rosas vermelhas e as encaixava no fundo do pote. "E você? O que faz aqui?".

"Eu... estava trabalhando no computador, desci para pegar um pouco de café, vi a luz acesa e... não queria incomoda-lo... eu... só achei que...", se enrolou com as palavras, havia ficado tão confuso ao se perguntar o que Aya estaria fazendo ali naquela hora, que não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta descente. Sabia que ele estava trabalhando em algum arranjo, mas porque? Todavia, sabia também que não era prudente perguntar.

"Não fale nada, Omi...", pousou o arranjo quase pronto encima do balcão e foi em direção a ele, passando direto e saindo da Koneko. "E apague a luz ao sair...".

"Claro...", foi tudo que conseguiu dizer depois da reação do ruivo. Sempre era a mesma coisa, Aya estava sempre sendo evasivo, sempre evitando qualquer aproximação. "Não sei porque ainda penso nele, se ele me trata assim... E por que ele me trata assim? Não pode ser pelo sangue maldito que corre em minhas veias... isso ele disse já ter perdoado...", voltou para dentro de casa, sentou-se em um canto da sala e ficou imóvel, pensativo, esqueceu-se até mesmo da tarefa no computador, somente Aya conseguia fazê-lo esquecer de coisas importantes como o trabalho.

Aya saiu da cozinha e sentou-se no sofá, ligando a TV em um volume quase inaudível.

"Você não vai dormir?", perguntou o ruivo meio indiferente.

"Ahn? Não posso, tenho coisas para fazer ainda", respondeu saindo dos seus pensamentos. "E você? Por que não está dormindo?".

"Simplesmente porque estou sem sono", respondeu mais interessado em trocar repetidamente os canais da TV do que olhar para o chibi.

O garoto quase se irritou com a indiferença de Aya, mas respirou fundo, afinal aquilo não era nenhuma novidade para ele. Precisava de algo que o ajudasse a quebrar o gelo daquela situação.

"Quer que eu te faça um chá?", perguntou oferecendo seu sorriso mais iluminado.

"Quero sim, Omi", finalmente desligou a TV, desistindo de procurar algo interessante para ver. Foi até a cozinha e sentou-se à mesa ficando a observar os movimentos do loirinho. Muitas vezes havia se perguntado como Omi conseguia ser tão gentil. Na verdade já havia se perguntado muitas coisas sobre o garoto.

A água para o chá já fervia no fogão e Omi vasculhava os armários escolhendo qual chá seria melhor.

"Tem alguma preferência, Aya-kun? Eu gosto do de hortelã, o cheiro é tão agradável. E você? Do que gosta?", interpelou com curiosidade, seu sorriso não conseguia esconder a satisfação que sentia pela situação, já que Aya ter aceitado o chá parecia um bom passo para um melhor entendimento entre eles.

"Pode ser hortelã mesmo... não tenho preferência. Bebo qualquer um", continuava sentado, apenas observando, algumas vezes parecia distante e pensativo e isso não passou despercebido aos olhos de Omi, que ficou um pouco desapontado, ao ver que sua tentativa de conhecer um pouco mais dos gostos do seu companheiro de equipe havia falhado.

"Pensando melhor...", Aya se levantou e foi até o armário buscando um pacote de chá de camomila. "Prefiro este aqui", depositou a caixinha ao lado a outra e voltou a se sentar.

"Ótima escolha, Aya-kun!", concordou sorrindo. "Ainda mais se está com insônia", poucos minutos e o chá já estava pronto. "Aqui está!", ofereceu a xícara e sorriu.

Pegou com as duas mãos e levou a xícara ate o nariz, sentindo o cheiro doce. "Obrigado, está delicioso", agradeceu bebendo um pouco mais.

"Que bom que gostou", também provou do seu chá, esperava que o ruivo dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas sabia que isso era pouco provável. Certamente aquelas palavras eram tudo o que a educação de Aya o permitia dizer. "Eu desci para tomar um café, mas acabei mudando meus planos... Tomar esse chá com você foi muito melhor".

O ruivo olhou desconfiado e arregalou os olhos violetas. "Chá é mais gostoso que café e é mais leve, é bem melhor... Quer uns biscoitos?".

O chibi fez uma negativa com a cabeça, não estava com fome, "O café era só pra espantar o sono... Está preocupado com algo, Aya-kun? Não é comum você perder o sono assim, ou é?".

Aya não esperava aquela investida de Omi, mas não custava nada falar, estavam só eles dois ali.

"Não sei exatamente o porque. Tive uns sonhos estranhos, acordei assustado... Tentei ler alguma coisa, mas estava inquieto demais, você pôde ver como eu agi com a TV... Então resolvi descer e tentar me acalmar fazendo um arranjo".

"Eu também tenho sonhos estranhos todas as noites", retrucou Omi desanimado. "Mas se foi isso que aconteceu então o chá veio bem a calhar, foi bom eu ter descido até aqui", arriscou, queria ver a reação de Aya e saber se ele também estava apreciando sua companhia.

"Realmente, você teve uma ótima idéia ao fazer esse chá. Eu não havia pensado nisso", disse ele tomando o ultimo gole da bebida, repousou a xícara sobre a mesa encarando fixamente o objeto e então resolveu arriscar. "Por que você se preocupa tanto comigo?".

Todo o corpo do pequeno congelou ao ouvir a pergunta, nem mesmo ele sabia responder ao certo, não de um jeito que Aya pudesse compreende-lo. "Ahn... porque... gosto de você, Aya-kun", queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. "Gosto muito...".

O olhar fixo sobre a xícara foi desviado para as íris azuis dos olhos de Omi, aquela frase havia atingido um duplo sentido e pela primeira vez teve receio em perguntar. Milhares de coisas haviam se passado em sua cabeça, e nenhuma delas parecia fazer sentido. Mas ele precisava saber o que Omi queria dizer realmente.

"Gosta... muito?", indagou desconfiado.

"Hai, gosto muito", ele repetiu mais uma vez, sentindo as faces corarem rapidamente, não sabia se Aya interpretaria aquilo positivamente, muito menos como ele reagiria.

O líder dos Weiss largou de vez a xícara sobre a mesa e sua mão se esticou para acariciar o rosto do chibi, mas antes que pudesse alcança-lo, deteve a trajetória, e disfarçando repousou a mão sobre a mesa novamente. Fechou os olhos pensativos, tentando discernir em qual real sentido de Omi ter dito aquilo, manteve silêncio por algum tempo, não sabia o que dizer.

"O que foi, Aya-kun? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?", questionou meio desapontado.

"Não, Omi. É que eu... ainda não estou acreditando que você me disse isso", respondeu mudando a expressão do rosto, agora mostrando um sorriso suave, quase imperceptível.

"Olha, Aya... eu só achei que não tinha nada demais em dizer e...", se adiantou o menino, desviando o olhar rapidamente para o chão, morto de vergonha. Como tivera coragem de fazer aquele tipo de declaração? "Eu não queria te aborrecer, não tive intenção, eu juro...".

De um jeito delicado Aya segurou o queixo do chibi, obrigando-o a levantar a cabeça e com isso encarou profundamente os grandes e lindos olhos azuis do menino.

"Você não me aborreceu, ao contrário... Alegrou minha noite", sibilou lentamente.

"Mesmo? É muito bom ouvir isso", os olhos do loirinho brilharam em um misto de confusão, alívio e ansiedade.

"Serio, foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu... desde muito tempo", Aya se aproximou e o abraçou sendo correspondido pelos braços do companheiro que apertaram um pouco mais o abraço como se quisesse eternizar aquele momento.

"Omi, eu sei que...", as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. "... ahn... esqueça, só queria dizer que também gosto muito de você".

"Gosta? Então por que está sempre sendo evasivo e duro comigo?", questionou o jovem, isso era uma coisa que ainda não tinha entendido. "Eu até pensei que... ahn... esqueça também e me diga o que estava tentando dizer".

"Melhor não...", o ruivo retrucou, ainda se sentia um pouco orgulhoso, mas não queria admitir. "E o fato de eu estar sempre longe de todos vocês é que... não tem muito sentido, Omi. Ultimamente tenho ficado muito aberto a sentimentos, eu mesmo estou me estranhando... Portanto, isso explica o fato de eu estar desse jeito, porém... isso ainda não justifica, eu sei... Mas por enquanto é a única resposta que consegui encontrar...".

"Acho que todos nós possuímos sentimentos estranhos dentro de nós, Aya-kun. A diferença está em como lidamos com eles. Você pode aceitá-los ou tentar ignora-los, mas você não poderá ignora-los para sempre Estaria apenas adiando o inevitável, quando a melhor solução seria enfrentar esses sentimentos. No entanto eu compreendo que isso seja complicado para você", Omi respirou fundo e ainda perguntou."Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com os sonhos estranhos que você disse?".

Surpreendeu-se com a pergunta feita, afinal ele tinha razão, e como não teria? O menino era tão inteligente a ponto de perceber ou prever a situação.

"Tem sim... eu tenho sonhado muito com coisas que ficaram martelando na minha mente por dias, meses, anos... mas eu nunca havia sonhado antes com isso, mas agora essas coisas voltaram... e eu não sei o porquê. Talvez seja para que eu resolva logo tudo de uma vez, e uma dessas coisas, Omi... é justamente esse sentimento oculto que tenho por você... e que nunca tive coragem de revelar... na verdade nunca tive cabeça para deixar que ele tomasse conta de mim", Aya desabafou, esperava que depois de ter dito aquilo se sentisse um pouco melhor.

Omi também se surpreendeu com a revelação, não esperava que Aya pudesse ser tão direto, mas tratou de arranjar um jeito de prosseguir com a conversa. "Que tipo de coisas são essas que te incomodam, Aya? Eu gostaria de saber... e ajudar se eu puder. Quanto a mim... bem, agora que já revelou o que pretende?".

"As outras coisas eu tenho que resolver sozinho, são coisas mais pessoais, mas não dispensarei sua ajuda se necessário. Em relação a você... tudo o que posso fazer é permitir que esse sentimento tome conta de mim... é menos uma coisa para me agoniar por dentro, e agora tudo o que acontecer vai estar por conta do destino... Afinal, o sentimento não é só meu, não é?", Aya estava sendo sincero em suas palavras, não havia mais necessidade de esconder nada. Acariciou levemente o rosto do chibi, estava abrindo seu coração pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo.

"Sim, o sentimento também é meu", confirmou com a voz tímida, ficara tanto tempo imaginando as possíveis reações de Aya, se ele se zangaria, ou se o ignoraria, que agora que tinha a chance de estar com ele não sabia como agir. Foi então que ouviu um barulho vindo do andar de cima. "Quem será?".

Aya olhou furtivamente para cima e viu um vulto passando. "Deve ser o Yohji. Ele não para quieto faz uns três dias", deduziu o espadachim e voltou a abraçar o companheiro. "O que acha que é?".

"Vindo do Yohji pode ser qualquer coisa. E se... ele resolver descer?", perguntou preocupado enquanto se mexia na intenção de afrouxar o abraço.

"Se ele vier tem algum problema? Então teremos que nos esconder sempre com medo do que eles possam pensar ou fazer?", disse ele em um tom aborrecido, desfazendo completamente o abraço.

"Não é isso, Aya-kun. Eu só não acho que ele entenderia isso logo de cara, e nós teríamos que ficar dando explicações, quer dizer... eu teria, porque provavelmente você iria encará-lo e depois ignorá-lo como sempre. Eu não quero perder um tempo que eu poderia estar com você dando explicações pra quem quer que seja", explicou o menino.

"Por acaso você precisa mesmo ficar dando explicações? Será que a opinião dele vai interferir na sua vida ou nas suas decisões?", sentou-se novamente, mostrando-se um pouco irritado.

"Aya-kun!? Não precisa falar comigo desse jeito", repreendeu Omi desapontado. Será que Aya não percebia que queria ficar sozinho com ele? E certamente se qualquer um dos outros rapazes aparecesse estragaria tudo, mas com Aya não adiantava argumentar. "Não é questão de opinião, é só que você sabe como ele pega no meu pé e sabe também que eu sempre fico sem graça com piadinhas".

"Desculpe, mas você não precisa submeter-se ao que ele te diz, simplesmente ignore-o. Não digo para fazer como eu, porque seria impossível uma pessoa doce como você adquirir tal nível de frieza", sugeriu o ruivo.

"Eu bem que tento ignora-lo, mas não dá com aquelas coisas que ele me fala", lembrou Omi corando rapidamente só de pensar. "Mas não estou dizendo que vou fugir dele para sempre, quando for a hora eu converso com ele, explico tudo e assim não dou margem a piadinhas, entende?", continuou o loirinho, tinha que mudar rapidamente o rumo daquela conversa ou os dois acabariam brigando e isso era o que menos desejava. O que mais ele precisava dizer para que Aya compreendesse que queria ficar sozinho com ele sem ninguém para interromper. "Eu só não queria fazer isso hoje, não quero perder tempo, entende? Não quer ir até o meu quarto? Assim não corremos nenhum risco".

"Vamos então", ele concordou.

Levantou-se e subiu as escadas na frente de Omi, verificando se ainda havia alguém pelos corredores. Enfim estavam seguros, não que isso o importasse. Entrou no quarto do chibi sem fazer barulho e reparou no laptop ainda ligado no descanso de tela. Omi o seguiu e trancou a porta, não fez nenhuma questão de esconder o sorriso por estarem a sós, foi atá a escrivaninha para desligar o laptop.

"Eu estava trabalhando nos dados para a próxima missão, mas isso pode ficar para depois, pelo menos por hoje, não acha?", justificou-se.

"Sim, já que a missão é só daqui a três dias, você está adiantando bastante as coisas", comentou o ruivo, sempre admirou esse senso de dever e responsabilidade do loirinho. Nem parecia apenas um adolescente, na verdade Omi não era mesmo um adolescente normal, e isso deixava Aya muito fascinado.

"Eu não gosto de deixar as coisas para a ultima hora, mas não quero pensar nisso agora. Não quero saber da missão só por hoje... Hoje só quero saber de você", decretou com um sorriso doce, estava se sentindo mais solto e confiante depois de saber que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. "Hoje nada mais me interessa alem de você, Aya-kun", os olhos do menino reluziram e as faces se tornaram levemente rosadas de um jeito angelical e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

O ruivo também devolveu um olhar sedutor e o convidou para sentar-se ao lado dele na cama dando pequenos tapinhas no colchão. Respondendo ao chamado, Omi esgueirou-se sorrateiramente como um gatinho que atende ao seu dono. Então Aya o abraçou possessivamente e tratou de aproximar os rostos, deixando suas mechas vermelhas roçarem na face de Omi. Chegou mais perto até colar seus lábios aos dele, forçando passagem entre a fina linha formada pelos lábios do menino. Omi não ofereceu qualquer obstáculo ou resistência, apenas se abandonou naqueles braços sucumbindo ao sabor delicioso daquele beijo, um beijo forte, mas muito longe de ser agressivo. Respirou ruidosamente se perdendo nas novas sensações que ocorriam em seu corpo.

Aya foi sutilmente acariciando o rosto, e sustentando o peso do mais jovem com a outra mão em suas costas. Afastou cuidadosamente os cabelos do loirinho, que teimavam em encobrir os brilhantes olhos azuis. Percebeu que seu próprio corpo começava a responder, pois sentia um leve formigamento percorrendo-o completamente.

Seguindo as iniciativas do ruivo, Omi enlaçou seus braços em torno do pescoço de seu companheiro e iniciou uma leve caricia na base da nuca.

"Aya-kun... hun...", balbuciou fracamente, mas logo desistiu das palavras, pois nenhuma delas poderia expressar o que ele sentia naquele momento, e então tratou de se concentrar nos maravilhosos lábios do espadachim que finalmente o deitou na cama, podendo agora ficar com as mãos livres a fim de acariciar todo o corpo dele, começando pelo pescoço, enquanto explorava a boca pequena com a língua, sentindo o gosto doce do beijo do chibi.

As caricias enviavam pequenas ondas de choque por todo o corpo do menino, e um friozinho gostoso percorreu sua espinha. Estava vivenciando um momento magnífico, um momento como jamais sonhara ter um dia.

"Omi...", sussurrou baixinho, não resistindo, indo refugiar seu lábios na pele suave do pescoço do loirinho. Em resposta o jovem ronronou feito um gatinho manhoso, estava completamente entregue aquelas caricias, jamais imaginou que Aya pudesse ser tão carinhoso.

O ruivo deixou o corpo escorregar um pouco para o lado, e sutilmente foi colocando a mão por de baixo do colete, querendo sentir a textura da pele aveludada do chibi. O formigamento em seu corpo aumentava cada vez que ouvia o gemido de Omi, indicando que o corpo do menino não era o único que começava a reagir. Continuou explorando aquela pele virgem, e perdendo um pouco o controle posicionou-se novamente sobre o outro, levantando mais uma vez o colete e beijando o peito alvo e macio.

O corpo de Omi se retesou inicialmente, assustando-se com a investida, mas logo se deixou levar pelo prazer das caricias, começando então a gemer um pouco mais alto.

"Ahhhnnnn...", Omi deixou que os dedinhos rodopiassem por entre o laço de seu colete como se indicassem, de um jeito meigo, mas sensual, ao ruivo para tirá-lo.

Atendendo ao seu pedido Aya abriu delicadamente o colete, revelando o corpo do loirinho de forma mais voluptuosa. Sentiu que aquilo o estava excitando e que se continuasse daquele jeito não seria apenas suas mãos que invadiriam o corpo de Omi.

À medida que a intensidade das caricias aumentavam, também aumentavam as reações e sensações, até então desconhecidas para o chibi, obrigando-o a mexer-se por baixo do corpo de Aya, intensificando o contato e roçar entre os corpos.

"Aahmmn eu... hnm...", Omi gemeu lambendo singelamente os lábios e fechando os olhos.

"Você...?", perguntou Aya em um tom de voz nunca ouvido antes, sensual, um tanto quanto insinuante, enquanto buscava um de seus mamilos, indo prová-los. Assim como as mãos, que desceram até sua cintura, apertando e acompanhando os movimentos dele com seu corpo.

"Eu...", com a respiração e o coração acelerados, Omi corou mais uma vez e finalmente completou, "Eu... te amo... hnn...".

Aya sorriu e em troca intensificou as carícias no corpo do jovem arqueiro, mas dessa vez fazendo seu corpo pesar um pouco mais sobre ele, provocando-o. Depois foi abrindo os botões de sua camisa branca, para ter contato com a pele quente do novo amante, queria que ele o sentisse também.  
O jovem sentiu-se totalmente vulnerável a Aya naquela hora, estava revelando sua intimidade para uma outra pessoa, alguém por quem nutria sentimentos intensos e profundos. Com o contato ainda maior, percebeu que já estava completamente excitado, o seu corpo deixava isso muito claro, só não sabia se Aya também já havia percebido isso corando ao pensar na hipótese. Mas o ruivo percebeu, seria impossível de não tê-lo sentido, estava por cima de seu corpo, e a dureza do menino já forçava em sua perna, mas não disse nada para não envergonha-lo, sabia que Omi ficaria ruborizado se dissesse tal coisa diretamente, portando, preferiu manter silêncio, afinal, seu membro também já havia despertado, e tinha certeza de Omi podia sentir.

Esse jogo de sabe não sabe o excitava mais ainda, queria saber como ele se comportaria e testando a reação do loirinho roçou-se mais uma vez nele, esfregando-se quase que completamente eu seu corpo.

"Sente, Omi??", questionou de forma instigadora.

"Hai... hai... Aya-kun, kimochi...", respondeu Omi enquanto o rosto enrubescia levemente e observando o espadachim com olhos curiosos. Queria saber o que Aya sentia. Se aquelas sensações não eram apenas privilégio seu e se ele também seria capaz de provocar as mesmas emoções e reações no ruivo tão impassível.

Aya fechou os olhos, gemendo aturdido, de um jeito intenso. Levantou a parte superior do corpo, roçando sua barriga no membro do chibi, sentindo novamente aquele formigamento subir por sua espinha. Isso fez seu corpo estremecer e ao pensar no que viria após tantas carícias, gemeu um pouco mais alto. Abriu os olhos, e quando a visão ganhou foco novamente, fitou o belo rosto do loirinho, voltando a acariciar o corpo dele, mas dessa vez de uma forma mais sutil, pondo as mãos na barra do short dele, descendo-o um pouco, insinuando tirá-lo.

Todo o corpo de Omi parecia querer explodir de desejo, o menino nunca havia imaginado nada parecido, mas agora estava completamente perdido entre aqueles sentimentos. A única coisa que queria era que Aya continuasse, não podia e não queria impedir que as coisas continuassem. Poderia viver para sempre nos braços do espadachim. Seus pensamentos estavam turvos, muito mais próximos da emoção do que da razão.

O ruivo foi ajoelhando-se por cima do companheiro, descendo o rosto novamente pelo seu corpo, deixando o rastro molhado da língua, até chagar ao umbigo fazendo pequenos círculos no local enquanto suas mãos retiravam um pouco mais do short de Omi, provocando-o, e cada vez descendo mais até retira-lo por completo.

"Ahnn... Aya...", o rubor por revelar sua nudez e o da excitação misturaram-se no rosto do loirinho, enquanto o corpo se contorcia reagindo as carícias. Ele desviou o olhar, levando um dedo à boca e mordendo levemente.

Aquela visão foi o ápice para o ruivo, enlouqueceu ao ver o chibi agir daquele jeito. Teve que se controlar para não atacá-lo de uma vez. Queria instigá-lo ao máximo, mas estava difícil se conter. Foi acariciando-o com os dedos inicialmente, olhando-o nos olhos, testando sua reação. Em resposta o menino gemeu mais alto, querendo suportar aquela deliciosa tortura.

Aya sentou-se ao lado dele, o rosto mergulhado em prazer, o corpo louco para saciar seus desejos, mas algo dizia que devia instigar o chibi um pouco mais. Levou a mão até o membro do loirinho, acariciando-o levemente, enquanto os dedos da outra mão contornavam seus lábios. "Meu Deus...", sussurrou.

"Ahmm, Ayaa...", o coração do jovem arqueiro acelerou ainda mais, naquele momento já havia perdido toda a noção de realidade. Tudo o que sabia era que queria Aya bem perto dele, que queria desfrutar daquele prazer maravilhoso que nunca pensou que o ruivo pudesse lhe dar.

Ouvir Omi chamar seu nome era tão excitante quanto ver e desejar seu corpo. Foi sentando-se mais para baixo atá alcançar as pernas do menino, deitando-se de bruços entre elas e indo lamber levemente o seu membro.

Aquele carinho foi o que faltava para que Omi fosse privado do que restava de seus sentidos e uma gigantesca onda de calor invadiu seu corpo como um vulcão que entra agressivamente em erupção. O espadachim continuou a trabalhar com sua língua, alternando entre pequenos beijos e leves lambidas, acariciando a parte interna das coxas, incitando-o cada vez mais. A sensação era enlouquecedora para Omi, ele não sabia por mais quanto tempo seria capaz de agüentar.

Percebeu que o menino estava realmente gostando e de uma vez o engoliu completamente. Continuou a apalpar as pernas dele, forçando com a boca até a base do pênis túrgido e iniciando um lento vai e vem.

"Aaahnmmm... Ayaaaa...", ele gritou, não era mais capaz de controlar seus gemidos. "Ahn... não! Ahnn... eu... eu...", e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sucumbiu a sensação avassaladora que percorreu sua espinha, despejando inevitavelmente todo o seu sêmen.

Recebeu o liquido quente em sua boca, engolindo-o todo, apagando qualquer vestígio. O gosto dele era muito bom, doce como o beijo de seu pequeno amante. Olhou para o chibi e percebeu que ele estava envergonhado. "Não agüentou, não é?", comentou beijando logo em seguida.

Omi interrompeu o beijo, estava ainda mais envergonhado. "Aya kun... eu não... eu... não queria... é que...", não sabia como se explicar.

"Foi ótimo!", disse retomando o beijo e voltando a acariciar o membro dele, pretendendo despertá-lo novamente.

A breve confusão que se formou na mente do loirinho foi desfeita pela excitação que voltava a sentir, pois os beijos e carinhos de Aya eram realmente perturbadores.  
O ruivo ficou de joelhos a sua frente, abrindo um pouco mais a blusa, acariciando-se, insinuando-se para ele. A blusa deslizou pelo corpo sensualmente ate atingir o chão, e então Aya desceu as mãos pelo corpo ate alcançar o elástico de sua calça e de um modo convidativo olhou para seu pequeno amante. Omi hesitou um pouco, mas não conseguiu resistir a um apelo tão sensual, Aya era realmente lindo, como sempre imaginara em seus sonhos. Também teve vontade de acariciar a pele alva, o corpo forte e esbelto, queria vê-lo despido de todos os empecilhos, e num movimento ágil levantou-se indo buscar os lábios do ruivo, enquanto suas mão trabalhavam habilidosamente para livrá-lo das roupas que ainda restavam.

Aya o envolveu de forma delicada, esperando todo o tempo necessário para ficar equivalente ao chibi e revelar seu corpo, sem pudor algum.

Agora nada mais impedia o contato entre os corpos, ambos podiam desfrutar o melhor do que havia no outro.

"Aya kun... você é maravilhoso", Omi sussurrou entre os beijos.

Aya o encarou segurando seu rosto, e foi deitando lentamente, tornando o contado entre os corpos mais direto e mais excitante também. "E você também é... perfeito...", disse com a voz rouca, indo buscar o pescoço do menino mais uma vez.

A pele de Omi ficou arrepiada e agora suas mãos também podiam explorar avidamente a pele macia de Aya, alternando entre as costas larga e os sedosos cabelos ruivos.

O espadachim foi descendo novamente pelo corpo menor, mas agora não era somente para sentir seu gosto, queria senti-lo de uma forma mais íntima. Passeou a língua por seu abdômen e com os dedos voltou a acariciar-lhe o membro, continuou a trajetória até alcançar a pequena entrada do menino.

Todo o corpo do garoto se retesou, e as pálpebras se abriram revelando dois brilhantes e surpresos olhos azuis. Não tinha certeza se estava realmente preparado para aquilo ainda que o quisesse muito.

O ruivo o acariciava sem forçar nada, mas quando percebeu a tensão no corpo do menino retirou a mão direcionando as caricias novamente para o membro dele. Esticou-se alcançando os ouvidos de Omi e sussurrou. "Não farei nada que não quiser...".  
"Eu só quero você, Aya kun", ronronou suavemente.  
"Por completo?", lambeu a orelha, fazendo-o sentir sua respiração quente, roçando seu corpo no dele.

"Hai... hai...", respondeu ofegante, a mente estava confusa novamente, os pensamentos embaraçados, tomados pelo prazer, impedindo-o de raciocinar, preenchendo-o de desejo.

"Como quiser...", fez o mesmo ritual, descendo novamente, mas agora com mais segurança, e em vez de acariciá-lo, abriu suas pernas, indo lamber sua entradinha.

Omi já não podia controlar seus impulsos, ansiava cada vez mais por aquele contato, queria Aya e queria ser de Aya. Por sua vez, o ruivo já não sentia a mesma tensão de antes no corpo do menino, isso era sinal de que o caminho estava livre. Forçou entrada com a língua, introduzindo-a os poucos para que ele sentisse como seria.

"Aaahhnnm Aya...", pronunciou Omi pausadamente, saboreando cada arrepio, cada sensação enviada ao seu corpo pelas caricias tão ousadas. Mas Aya estava apenas começando, introduziu a língua mais uma dúzia de vezes atá achar que já era hora de um contado mais ousado. Começou a acariciar a entradinha molhada de Omi, enquanto sua boca tratou de engolir novamente o membro dele.

"Isso... isso... Ahnnn...", gemia o loirinho, Aya o estava tirando do sério, sabia que se continuasse com aquilo por muito tempo não iria agüentar como da vez anterior.

O espadachim sugou-o com força, mas sem machucá-lo. E aproveitando dessa distração foi introduzindo um dedo nele, lentamente. O garoto estranhou a invasão no inicio, mas logo aquilo havia se transformado em mais um meio que Aya havia encontrado para fazê-lo enlouquecer, Omi estava completamente envolvido, os gemidos agora desprendiam-se livremente de seus lábios.

Aya parou de suga-lo e levantou o rosto para admirar sua expressão, enquanto fazia um lento vai e vem com o dedo indicador. Seu membro se enrijecia mais e mais a cada gemido dele, a cada olhar, cada toque. Desejou ter o corpo acariciado também, mas sabia que ainda era necessário conter alguns desejos e satisfazer outros mais importantes, senão, estaria sendo egoísta com Omi e consigo próprio. Posicionou-se entre suas pernas, retirando o dedo e abrindo-as um pouco mais. Olhou fixamente em seu rosto, para receber a aprovação do chibi.

O loirinho fechou os olhos e sorriu suavemente, estava completamente entregue, não poderia desistir nem que quisesse. Isso foi o suficiente para que Aya se encaixasse nele, fazendo-o sentir o membro rijo aproximando-se de sua entrada. Forçou passagem, mas bem devagar, sabia que seria muito diferente da língua ou o dedo, por isso tratou de ser o mais cuidadoso possível.

As mãos de Omi seguraram fortemente os lençóis macios, procurando suportar aquela investida. "Ahnnm...", ele gemeu franzindo levemente o rosto.

"Não hesite em dizer que dói", após dizer isso Aya forçou-se mais para dentro, ainda com cuidado. Sua saliva havia feito um bom trabalho, deixando o local escorregadio, mas isso não significava que havia ficado indolor. Foi investindo contra ele até entrar por completo.

O loirinho até sentiu um pouco de dor, mas nada que não pudesse suportar, pois sua vontade de ser de Aya, de senti-lo dentro dele, era maior que qualquer dor que pudesse sentir. Então ele relaxou quando finalmente o membro do ruivo havia preenchido todo o seu interior.

"Tudo bem?", indagou Aya sem se mexer, estava preocupado, queria se certificar que tudo estava bem com ele.

"Hai... Estou bem... Continue Aya... Onegai...", sua voz soou suave e apelativa, carregada de doçura e desejo.  
"Omi... ahnnn... hmm", segurou os quadris de Omi para ter mais apoio, foi retirando lentamente o membro, mas logo o introduzindo mais uma vez. Deitou por cima do chibi, cobrindo-o com seu corpo, segurando em seus ombros, apertando-os e puxando a cada investida que dava.

"Aahn... Omi... como... hnnn...", mal conseguia falar, sua respiração encontrava-se trêmula e ofegante, sua pele já ficava escorregadia com as pequenas gotas de suor que iam surgindo, fazendo seus cabelos colarem na testa e ficarem com uma aparência diferente.

O loirinho deixou-se levar pelo ritmo das investidas, cada uma delas era um mar de sensações que brotavam em seu corpo afogando-o de tanto desejo, "AAaaahmmmmmm... ahmmmm...", sentir Aya dentro dele era indescritível, algo que não poderia imaginar nem em seus sonhos mais secretos.

Aya aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, cada ida e vinda proporcionava-lhe um arrepio pelo corpo, e mais um gemido perdido saindo de sua boca. Seu rosto foi se acomodando no pescoço do chibi, e inevitavelmente fazendo-o sentir sua respiração quente, forte e ofegante. "Omi... hnn...", sentia que não agüentaria por mais tempo, seria impossível não ficar excitado daquele jeito, junto com o chibi... tão ingênuo, mas uma ingenuidade que se misturava com sua sensualidade, uma mistura perfeita.

"AAahmmm continue, Aya... ahmmm", nada mais importava para Omi, tudo o que queria era ir até o fim junto com Aya, era provar daquele sentimento maravilhoso. Deixar que seus sentidos chegassem onde jamais imaginou se permitir chegar. "Aahmmm...", instintivamente enlaçou as pernas em torno da cintura dele, prendendo o ruivo, obrigando-o a invadi-lo mais fortemente.

"Hhnnnnnnnn Ommmiiiiiiii...", gritou sem pensar, sentia o prazer chegando cada vez mais perto, e Omi havia feito o necessário para terminar de enlouquecê-lo. Estocou mais rápido, mais profundamente, tocando onde ainda não havia tocado, o que lhe causou aquela sensação... um frio pela espinha desceu novamente. Seu rosto contorceu e seu corpo enrijeceu e tremulou... Inevitavelmente, deixou seu sêmen preencher o interior de seu pequeno amante.

As investidas mais fortes, tocando em seus pontos mais sensíveis, provocando o auge dos seus sentidos, fez com que o loirinho viesse junto com o ruivo, liberando um jato quente por entre os dois, num orgasmo maior e mais forte do que o primeiro que havia experimentado.

Aya desabou sobre o corpo dele, e escorregou para o lado, deitando-se na cama. Seu membro ainda latejava e sua respiração era difícil, seu corpo suado brilhava ao lado dele. Virou o rosto e o encarou, sorrindo. "Nossa...".

Omi sorriu de volta ao perceber o sorriso do ruivo, era lindo como ele sempre pensou que seria. Ficou imóvel, tentando acalmar a respiração, estava exausto, exausto mais feliz, como nunca havia estado.

"Eu... eu... te amo, Omi", disse Aya abraçando o menino fortemente.  
"Pensei que jamais diria isso, Aya-kun", respondeu sorrindo ainda mais ouvindo aquelas palavras. Não demorou em buscar novamente os lábios do espadachim, agora mais que nunca, tinha fome de seus beijos e de seu carinho, fome de tudo aquilo que Aya significava para ele.

O ruivo retribuiu o beijo e apertou um pouco mais o abraço. Estava feliz e agora aliviado por finalmente ter expressado algum sentimento por alguém. A vida estava dando uma nova chance para ambos, a chance de terem algo mais do que corações de assassinos. A chance de ter algo que muitos procuram e poucos encontram, a chance de amar e ser amado.

"Sabe, você tinha razão, Omi. Quando disse que não adiantava tentar ignorar os sentimentos", comentou o espadachim olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis do menino. "Eu resolvi parar de fugir dos meus sentimentos e enfrenta-los, e eu devo tudo isso a você".

Omi apenas sorriu e juntou novamente seus lábios ao do ruivo. Eles sabiam que logo o dia amanheceria e que teriam que retornar para suas vidas, seus trabalhos e obrigações, mas sabiam também que nada seria igual depois daquela noite, pois haviam aprendido que quando o desejo e a paixão são mais fortes que tudo, quando o amor fala mais alto, não adianta lutar, então... Renda-se a ele!

**FIM **

**Notas da autora:**

Evil, minha amiga! Espero que tenha gostado desse presente de aniversário. Você sabe que eu sou horrível para coisas muito românticas, mas tentei (com um empurrãozinho da kit ). Feliz Aniversário adiantado!!!

Para aqueles que acompanham meu fics, antes que queiram me matar por isso, eu digo que vou terminar meus fics que estão em aberto. É que surgiu a oportunidade para escrever esse eu não podia deixar passar. Espero que tenham gostado também.

Suryia Tsukiyono / 07 de dezembro de 2004


End file.
